Married Life
by Ashecroft
Summary: A story I just felt I needed to do. Short, sweet, and hopefully something the owners of both these characters like       These characters are -not- the Cousland and Tabris I have listed, they are OCs. I chose the character names for quick placement.


Marchon pushed open the door to the home he and his beloved shared, sighing lightly as he took a well needed breath. He'd worked all day, cooking, cleaning, and now had a small satchel filled with perhaps ten, maybe fifteen silvers. He couldn't wait to tell Maien about it, and in general just seeing her smile.

"Maien? Where are you?" he called out, receiving three thuds on the wooden floor of their bedroom in response. He smiled, climbing the stairs. "Maien?" he asked, pushing open the door to their room, "Mai-". He froze, staring at Maien who 'stared' at him from the bed. She was smiling, perhaps in part from her lover's return, but also likely for that she was waiting naked for him. She raised her hand, and with her index finger beckoned him forward.

Marchon didn't even realise he'd walked to her, his eyes drinking in her body as she bared it to him. The gorgeous long blonde curls, the perfect bust, curves even a royal would be jealous of, and it appeared she wanted him to take it again. He smiled nervously, a blush appearing on his cheeks, and he set the coin purse aside as he stood in front of her.

She reached for him, clumsily catching hold of the bottom of his tunic, and lifted it up to expose his chest. Marchon watched with raised eyebrows as she leaned forwards to press her lips to his abdomen, kissing him three times. Out of habit, he groaned a little and smiled, feeling her hands stroke and caress his body to her liking. It was something she liked to do, no longer able to see him.

It wasn't long before he felt the familiar tugs of her loosening the strings around his trousers and letting them fall down to the floor. She tugged his breeches down far enough to let his cock spring free, almost immediately caught it in her gentle grip.

Marchon groaned as she stroked it, moving her fingers in such a way to feel and massage every inch of flesh, every vein. "Maien…" he groaned, struggling to keep still, even groaning louder as he felt the wet tongue drag across the head of his manhood.

She didn't wait long before her mouth closed around it, suckling on the head and running her tongue along the underside. She slid down, taking him further into her mouth. Marchon pressed his hands to her shoulders, his face now a deep, bright red as Maien took him entirely, her tongue running down along the underside of the shaft, dragging along it as she pulled back up.

Five times she repeated the action, each time drawing a long moan from his throat. Maien pulled away, pushing herself back on the bed and spreading her legs. She stroked her sex, pushing apart the lips with her fingers and showing him how wet she was in anticipation.

Marchon stared blankly, his eyes fixed on the juices dripping from her, even staining the bed sheets in her anticipation. He needed no other invitation, getting down on his knees and pressing his hands to each of her thighs, before leaning forward nervously. Once, he trailed his tongue across the lips of her sex, and he saw her shudder and smile. He repeated the lick, and she shuddered again.

Maien arched her back with a long, silent moan as Marchon pressed his mouth to her sex and ran his tongue up and down it, his tongue being soaked in her juices. He curled his hands around her legs, pushing himself against her a little harder. Maien began to writhe in his grip, her fingers running through the ginger locks of his hair and pulling him closer.

Marchon braved sliding his tongue inside her, feeling Maien's vaginal walls close and tighten around it. She was getting very close to climax, something he learned from her body language. And with one final lick, she came.

Even as Marchon pulled back and wiped the juices from his lips, Maien's body continued to writhe and tremble as the pleasure rolled through her body over and over again. Despite this, Maien raised her hands and reached for him. So soon, she wanted him again. Marchon smiled, approaching again and set the shaft of his cock against the lips of her sex, and pushed in, leaning down to kiss her chest.

Maien wasted little time, her legs wrapping around his waist and locking in place, her hands clutching his back and pulling him against her. Marchon began with gentle thrusts, forgetting how worked up Maien had gotten him with her sucking.

His fingers took hold of her rear, pressing into the flesh of her cheeks as a mouth closed around her nipple and tugged on it. Maien was already trembling again, a wide smile on her face which broke into a wide O shape in a long, silent moan.

She nipped his neck, scratching his back as she told him in whatever way she could how much she loved what he was doing. Marchon was no stranger to telling her how good she felt, often finishing with a kiss. Though their height difference made kissing during lovemaking sometimes difficult. This was not one of those situations, as their lips met in a passionate kiss, their tongues invading the other's mouths.

Her vaginal walls clenched hard around Marchon, breaking the kiss in her longest, silent moan that evening as she visibly came again. Marchon smiled, thrusting faster to finish himself off, burying deep as he came into her, letting out his own long moan in turn, before collapsing against Maien's breasts.

"Oh Maker how I love you…" he said with an exhausted grin. He yelped as Maien pushed him over, rolling them so she straddled him. Her body glistened with sweat, but there was no denying the desire in her expression, shown through her biting her lip and blushing. She began grinding, and Marchon let out a gentle groan. "So soon…? Alright…" Marchon said with a smile, blushing himself as he held her hips.

Maien made very sure Marchon couldn't leave the bed until the next morning, the use of restraints borrowed from a friend made well sure of that.


End file.
